Motherland
by Gotaru
Summary: "Quiero ser el cielo para ti y envolver toda tu tristeza. Para que cuando mires hacia arriba mientras estás lejos, puedas saber que no estás solo, y que hay un lugar al que puedes regresar".


**Disclaimer** : **Dragon Ball** es de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 _Para Diana. Feliz navidad, mi amor._

 _Te quiero. :')_

* * *

 **Motherland**

(Madre patria)

* * *

«Quiero ser el cielo para ti y envolver toda tu tristeza. Para que cuando mires hacia arriba mientras estás lejos, puedas saber que no estás solo, y que hay un lugar al que puedes regresar». ― **Crystal Kay,** _ **Motherland**_

* * *

 **( ~ )**

* * *

Cuando Gohan nació, _él_ estaba ahí; ahí, al otro lado de la puerta cerrada, aguardando obedientemente tal como Ox-Satán se lo había pedido; su acertada intuición paternal le aconsejó que lo más conveniente era que Goku no estuviera presente en la habitación para así no abrumar a su hija con demasiadas presencias.

En el medio del parto, Milk se encuentra a sí misma pensando en su madre: _¿habrá sentido este mismo dolor, o uno peor?_

―Ya casi, hijita, sólo un poco más…

Piel sudorosa y trémula, uñas que se clavan despiadadamente en las palmas de sus manos y cadera infernalmente adolorida mientras obliga a su cuerpo a _pujar, y pujar, y pujar_ como si la vida entera se le fuese en ello: entonces, un llanto etéreo nace, sonido que rápidamente se convierte en el más dulce que ella haya escuchado jamás.

Milk, deshecha pero feliz, recibe en brazos el pequeño, pacífico, y cálido bulto que su padre le entrega; al abrir sus pesados párpados lo encuentra a _él_. Goku lo observa todo con ojos de niño curioso.

―Ese es…

―Es nuestro, Goku: es nuestro pequeño.

Sin palabras, ávido por entender la totalidad de la situación, Goku aproxima su rostro al recién nacido; éste extiende una manita con la que sujeta la nariz de su padre. _Él_ sonríe. Ella, con los ojos húmedos, se siente delirar de felicidad ante la perfección de la escena. Finalmente es el beso devoto que su lloroso padre deposita en su frente lo que termina por liberar sus propias lágrimas felices.

Milk comprende que no necesita nada más que a aquellos tres hombres de la habitación para ser feliz; ellos eran su hogar, su refugio, el lugar a donde siempre podría retornar.

Estaba en casa, lo estaría siempre y cuando ellos estuviesen con ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Años después, durante el alumbramiento de su segundo pequeño, _él_ ya no está. No está.

No está, maldita sea.

Le tomó todos los meses desbordantes de soledad póstumos a la batalla con Cell para comprenderlo, y Milk lamenta cada uno de ellos: ni el dolor de todos los partos existentes es equiparable a la aflicción aplastante de no tenerlo a su lado en este momento.

Cómo dolía pensar en sus hijos sin un padre presente en sus vidas…

Pero ella era una guerrera, una portadora eterna de un corazón de leona, ¡la mujer más fuerte del mundo, ni más ni menos! Y no se dejará vencer ante nada, ¡ante nadie…!

Su voluntad no flaqueará, ni siquiera ante la lacerante adversidad de una vida sin _él_.

Porque ellos, los ángeles que tiene por hijos, eran su motivo para levantarse del frío y desolado suelo.

 _Te extraño como a nada, mi amor…, pero debo seguir de pie por_ ellos _. ¡No me dejaré vencer, te lo prometo!_

 _Ojalá nos estés viendo desde allá arriba…_

Se aferra a la mano de su querido Gohan durante el momento culmine del parto para no derramarse entera, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Una vez más, la melodía de un llanto es lo que la hace revivir de las cenizas mismas de su atroz cansancio; _déjà vu._

Milk casi espera verlo a _él_ al abrir los ojos: a _él_ , a su Goku, de pie a su lado y esbozando esa sonrisa conformada por luz propia del niño-hombre que era; seguidamente, se reprocha el pinchazo de dolor que siente en el pecho.

Ahora no era momento de rememorar lo perdido: porque un nuevo ángel había nacido.

A Milk tan sólo le basta con verlo envuelto en una manta amarilla, durmiendo pacíficamente, para amarlo hasta límites insospechables incluso tratándose de una madre; es lo más parecido a un ángel que ha visto jamás.

Era su salvación. Era un nuevo fragmento de la cúpula de indestructible cristal que era su hogar.

―Mi Goten, mi pedazo de cielo…

Y, por menos de lo que dura un latido, pero a la vez sabiéndolo verdad con una fortaleza que sólo puede poseer una mujer tan de hierro como ella, Milk juró sentir los fuertes brazos de _él_ envolviéndolos a los tres. Estaban a salvo.

Porque éste seguía siendo su hogar, su máximo refugio, aquí mismo de la mano con sus hijos; porque Son Goku seguía con ellos, desde su lugar en lo más alto del azul del cielo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

*.*.*.

 _En este año que ya está por acabar, este es el segundo fic dedicado a vos que te escribo, y nada más puedo que esperar que te haya gustado aunque sea un poquitito: al igual que la anterior historia, me temo que no es la gran cosa, pero va con todo el amor del maldito universo, linda._

 _Te adoro tanto que apenas lo soporto… :')_

 _Sos el «recuérda» de mi «me»._


End file.
